Calderone's Revenge
by ViceCity86
Summary: It had been almost 20 years when the last of the Calderone family was killed and the hell put to rest... or so they thought. When a long forgotten member of the Calderone family starts his reign of terror on the current generation, will anyone survive and what will be left? (AU version of Calderone's Return (The Final Run) on my old account yinyang754)
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Ali. Pick up, let me know that you're okay." 21 year old Ryan Rivera mutters after dialing Alison Castillo's number, worried about his younger friend as he drove around the Red Light District, the two having hung out there sometimes.

Ryan slammed on the brakes of his Trans Am after hearing a girl screaming and got out of the car, bolting down the alleyway and seeing a guy on top of a girl, trying to pin her down and the girl scratching at her attacker. Ryan didn't talk, letting his actions speak for him by tackling the guy to the ground and repeatedly hitting him as the girl managed to pull herself up, her black mini dress ripped open and exposing her red lace push up bra.

"YOU KEEP YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Ryan yelled in between repeatedly punching the guy, who was screaming painfully… but Ryan wouldn't stop, he was madder than hell and wanted to make sure the guy couldn't hurt anyone else.

"Ryan! Ryan, stop!" He hears her shout and snaps out of his rage, realising who was being attacked… he stood up and walked over to Ali, crouching down and picking her up, taking her to his car. Ryan placed her in the passenger seat, buckling her up before closing the door and running over to the driver's side, getting in and closing the door before driving off.

Alison Castillo had been having a rough few weeks but everything that had happened today pushed her overboard. She slapped Jake Ballard after he had been bullying her, then ditched the last two classes and called Ryan because she needed someone to talk to… both Ryan and Ali were in the Castillo house talking when Ali's older brother Miguel had shown up… then things got worse, the siblings got into an argument that ended with Miguel, still pissed about his own fight with Jake, calling Ali a promiscuous little tramp and saying that whatever happened to Ali was what she deserved… Ali had ended up at her Uncle Sonny's boat and told Sonny what happened before calling her dad and telling him… it was all calming down until Jake's twin sister Alicia showed up, drunk out of her mind and her and Ali got into a fight.

Ali then remembered that she had her fake ID with her so she fixed up her makeup and decided to head out to the Red Light District, intending on drinking in a bar and cooling off… it had been as she was drinking that the guy approached her… she guessed that he was about 20, maybe a bit younger.

Both talked and he helped the 14 year old calm down a bit as they started drinking together… then Ali accidentally knocked her purse off the bar and turned her attention from her drink and the guy to pick it up… that was the last thing she remembered clearly.

"Ryan… did you kill him?" Ali manages to ask, her face and head sore from repeatedly being punched and bashed against the pavement.

"Don't worry about that right now, Ali. Just try to stay awake, darlin." Ryan says, lightly rubbing Ali's left shoulder as he slammed on the brakes again, this time at North Shore Medical Center.

It was when they were in the E.R and Ali was being checked out by a doctor that Ryan called Sonny.

"Ryan, have you seen Ali?! She took off from here!" Sonny says, frantic and hoping his goddaughter was okay.

"I found her… took her to North Shore Medical because someone was attacking her." Ryan says.

Sonny almost dropped his phone… for a few seconds, he felt like his heart stopped beating. Sonny immediately put the phone back by his right ear.

"I'm on my way, I'm gonna call her parents and brother, stay there with her." Sonny says before he and Ryan hang up. Sonny grabbed the keys to his Ferrari Testarossa, Elvis grunting at him.

"You're worried about Ali too. Don't worry, buddy, I'm gonna go make sure she's okay." Sonny says after crouching down and petting the elderly alligator. Sonny then stood up and rushed out of the St. Vitus Dance to his car, getting in and driving off, dialing Martin's number.

"Sonny?" Martin says after answering his phone.

"Find Gina and Miguel and take them to North Shore Medical, Ali's been attacked!" Sonny says, Martin almost dropping his phone.

Martin immediately hung up and called his Gina, telling his wife what Sonny had told him. At the same time, Sonny had called Rico and Trudy.

"Uncle Sonny?" 14 year old Veronica Tubbs says after answering the phone, Rico and Trudy having walked in. The second they heard their daughter crying, they ran over to her, Trudy hugging Roni as Rico talked to Sonny.

Rico was horrified, angry and worried all at once, Trudy looking at her husband and daughter and knowing immediately that it was Ali who was in trouble.

Meanwhile, Ryan was sitting next to Ali, who had been brought back from the C.T scan room. Aside from a concussion, Ali had five stitches in her forehead and three cracked ribs on top of being drugged… but Ryan had gotten there in time, the assault kit having shown that Ali hadn't been raped, like Ryan initially thought.

Still, Ali was shaken up, not wanting Ryan to leave her side. Ryan reached out, holding Ali's small right hand, her left one with ten stitches in it because she had been trying to protect herself from being stabbed when her attacker pulled a knife.

"It's okay, Ali… you're safe now. He won't hurt you again." Ryan whispers, lightly stroking Ali's long raven curls.

Ali leaned into Ryan when he pulled her into his arms, burying her face into his shoulder and crying.

This was taking a physical and emotional toll on her… little did she or anyone else know, it was only the beginning of hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Ali sat up as soon as she and Ryan heard footsteps, seeing Martin, Gina and Miguel. All three hugged Ali one at a time, Ryan and Miguel glancing at each other and silently agreeing to keep from fighting right now for Ali's sake.

"Ali, I'm sorry about earlier-" Miguel says.

"Let's not talk about that right now, Miguel." Ali says as they hug again, Miguel noticing that the sedative Ali was given earlier made her sleepy but she was fighting sleep. Martin, meanwhile, decided to talk to Ryan.

"What did this guy look like, Rivera?" Martin asks, his eyes red from crying.

"Taller than me, about 6'1"... dark hair, almost to his shoulders, dark eyes, African American with a bit of Colombian, similar accent… he was wearing a white suit and black shirt with black shoes… I saw what he was doing and I went mad, I'm not sure if I killed him or not." Ryan says, Martin realising who Ryan described.

"It's the same guy that's been attacking women for the past two months… his last victim looked eerily similar to my daughter she was a bit older too, about 17." Martin says, Ryan remembering what Ali had said about the pictures that were put up in the Girls' locker room at Miami Beach Senior High by Britt Wheeler and Alicia Ballard.

Ryan found it hard to believe that Ali and Alicia were friends when they were kids, given how Alicia was behaving lately.

Meanwhile, at the Ballard house, Jake was trying to keep a still drunk Alicia from leaving her room.

"Alicia, if Mom and Dad see you like this, they're gonna go crazy! Calm down!" Jake says.

Alicia was about to respond when both twins heard a breaking news bulletin interrupt _The Surreal Life_ … what it was about, however, made Alicia sober up and go pale.

"...the unidentified man has been rushed to Biscayne General Hospital and is listed as being in critical condition. Police are trying to locate a young man and a teenage girl that were seen driving away in a 1977 black Trans Am…" The news reporter says before Jake shuts the Tv off.

"The man who was attacked, he matches the description of the man who's been assaulting women in the Red Light District." Alicia says.

"I'm gonna call Billy and ask him what the hell's going on." Jake says before walking into the hallway, dialing Billy's number.

"Hey, Jake. Everything okay?" Billy says.

"Billy, there's something on the news about a beating in the Red Light District." Jake says.

"I know about it, the man who was beaten up was taken to Biscayne General… Ali was also taken to North Shore Medical, the man attacked her before Ryan stopped him." Billy says, Jake almost dropping his phone.

Jake felt like he was going to be sick… he hated himself for how he treated Ali earlier, they were friends at one point until he and his family moved to Georgia after he accidentally broke Ali's arm.

"Is she okay?" Jake asks, Alicia having opened the door and was listening.

"She's roughed up but he didn't rape her... I know you guys aren't friends anymore-" Billy says.

"Is it Ali?!" Alicia asks, Jake turning and seeing her.

"The guy they took to Biscayne General attacked her." Jake says, Alicia turning horrified as tears started forming in her blue eyes.

Meanwhile, Caroline and Bob had walked in and were planning on watching Tv after the long day they had… the second they turned the Tv on, they saw the news bulletin.

"...if anyone has information on the unidentified man or the two that were seen leaving afterwards, they are advised to call the Miami Dade Police Department." The news reporter says, the house phone ringing and Bob answering it.

"Hello? Oh, hey Sonny… yeah, we just heard about it… he attacked… oh my god, that poor girl." Bob says, Caroline looking at him. The second Bob turned around and mouthed Ali's name, Caroline's eyes widened in horror… she immediately started blaming herself for how she had acted after Ali had been pulled off the monkey bars at the playground 7 years ago. Every time she saw Ali after that, she saw the resemblance to Gina and her anger towards the woman resurfaced.

Bob handed the phone to Caroline, who walked outside onto the front patio, unaware that Jake and Alicia had snuck out the back.

"How bad?" Caroline asks.

"Ryan Rivera stopped the guy before he could do what he intended to but… Ali's scarred, physically and emotionally." Sonny says, Caroline thankful that Ryan had gotten there in time.

Alicia and Jake arrived at North Shore Medical Center and Jake knocked on the door to the trauma room Ali was in, Ali waving for him to come in.

"Ali… are you sure you want to talk to him?" Martin asks. Ali nodded and Martin, Miguel, Gina and Ryan left, leaving Ali alone with Jake.

"Ali…" Jake says, trying to figure out what to say to his former friend but he found himself horrified when he saw her injuries.

"Is Alicia here too?" Ali asks.

"She's out in the hallway… I'm so sorry, Ali. I'm sorry for all of it, I hate myself for how I treated you, I'm sorry about the damn pictures-" Jake says, trying not to cry.

"Jake, that wasn't your fault. And what happened earlier wasn't your fault either, the only one to blame is the guy that attacked me." Ali says as Jake carefully walked over and sat down, seeing the scars where Ali's arm had been broken 7 years earlier.

Alicia tried to control her emotions but she broke down crying… she hated herself for how she behaved towards Ali.

"Billy said you were here." Alicia heard, looked up and saw Britt Wheeler, who had also been drinking heavily. "Finally happened, huh? He attacked that little tramp?" She says, angering Alicia, who turned and slapped Britt, making her scream out in pain.

"Screw off, you obnoxious little bitch! If you hadn't suggested putting those pictures up in the locker room, Ali wouldn't have snapped and attacked you and she damn well wouldn't be in the hospital if we hadn't antagonized and bullied her!" Alicia shouts, Sonny and Billy running over and pulling the girls away from each other.

"That's enough, there's been enough violence for tonight!" Sonny says.

"You know what, Britt?! I'm done being your friend! You're vindictive, bitchy and just downright evil!" Alicia shouts before Britt storms off out of the hospital in tears.

Alicia took several deep breaths, everyone startled as to how she had just acted towards Britt.

Meanwhile, Ryan walked back into Ali's room, Jake deciding to go check on Alicia as Ali tried to find the right words to describe how she felt about what just happened.

"You okay there, Ali?" Ryan asks after sitting next to her.

At the same time, Britt was driving her 1984 Chevy Camaro erratically and trying to dial her dad's number. She managed to, Scottie immediately answering.

"Hey, kiddo." Scottie greeted, Britt trying to calm down but couldn't stop crying. "Britt, what's wrong sweetheart?" He asks.

"Alicia and I got into a fight, she slapped me and said she didn't want to be my friend anymore-" Britt says, unaware that she was driving right towards a utility post until she lost control of the car and crashed it, knocking herself out.

"Britt?! Britt?!" Scottie shouted when his daughter didn't respond. He hung up and tracked Britt's phone signal, seeing she was not too far from North Shore Medical before dialing 911.

Scottie drove to the site of the accident… the second he had seen his unconscious daughter being put on a stretcher, he ran over.

"Is this your daughter, sir?" One of the paramedics asked.

"Yes… Britt, grab my hand if you can hear me, kiddo." Scottie says frantically as tears fell down his face, Britt instinctively reaching out and gripping her dad's hand.

Scott looked up after Britt was taken into a trauma room at North Shore E.R, seeing Ali… the second she saw him, he charged into her room.

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't been bar hopping in the Red Light District, Britt and Alicia wouldn't have gotten into a fight and Britt wouldn't have crashed her car!" Scottie yelled at Ali, infuriating the 14 year old.

"Britt made a damn choice to bully me and try to drive me insane! Instead, her and Alicia's actions made Alicia snap and slap her! If Britt wants to hold someone responsible, she should blame herself!" Ali says, Scottie reaching out and grabbing her and Ali reacting by grabbing a scalpel and stabbing it into Scottie's right arm as Martin and the others ran in, Sonny grabbing Scottie and throwing him onto the floor.

"You ever touch her again, you'll be wishing you had stayed in prison!" Sonny yells at him, Scottie standing up and walking into the room Britt was in, pulling the scalpel out of his arm.

At the same time in Biscayne General, the man's eyes had opened, him finding himself in a room with a doctor examining him.

"Can you tell me your name, sir?" The doctor, a man in his late 40s asks.

"Esteban… Calderone jr." The badly beaten up man says. He had only seen Ryan for a split second before losing consciousness… he wasn't sure how long he was out.

Esteban did remember the look on Ali's face though when he told her his last name when he was attacking her… the small teen had looked like she had seen a ghost when she saw how much he looked like Rico.

The doctor left, Esteban trying to get up but found that his left leg was badly bruised and he couldn't put any weight on it, let alone walk.

"Damn, Rivera… guess I underestimated you." Esteban says quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three weeks earlier, Miami Beach Senior High, Ali's P.O.V.**

To say that I'm shocked at what I just did, clobbering Jake… is an understatement. Right now, Jake Ballard, a big high school football star, is on his knees, crying in pain and bleeding from his nose.

Is it wrong to feel satisfaction from this? He was insulting my mom, punched my brother and started being creepy towards my best friend… I'd say Jake got what he deserved.

"Oh, you're in trouble now, you tiny bitch!" Britt Wheeler yells after pushing her way through the crowd and helping Jake up.

"Try it, Britch! I'll knock your skanky ass down too!" I say threateningly as Roni helps Miguel up.

"That's it! Ali, Miguel, Todd, Jake, my office! Now!" We hear Principal Matthews say in an authoritative voice, Todd helping Jake to the office as everyone else who had been watching left.

"You alright, buddy?" I say, resting my hands on Miguel's shoulders and checking to see if he hit his head on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Ali. Just a split lip, you should get your hand checked out though." Miguel says, carefully moving my hands to my sides and examining my right hand, which was starting to bruise.

"I've dealt with worse injuries." I says as we head to the Principal's office. Caroline and Alicia are gonna be ticked off.

Sitting here with Miguel, Jake across from us and Todd having left, it feels like the clock is purposely ticking slowly.

"That wasn't necessary, Ali-" Jake says.

"If you don't shut your mouth, I'll tie you to a tree this time and not with a jump rope either!" I snap at him, Principal Matthews trying to calm me down.

"Take it down a few notches, okay? Look, I know how you feel, my brother was shot once, I almost lost him." Principal Matthews says as Caroline runs in, tending to Jake.

"I should've known _you_ were behind this, mini Gina! You are exactly like your whore of a-" Caroline says, me bolting up and slapping her, making her scream out in pain and Miguel bolting out of his chair and restraining me.

"Shut your mouth, Caroline! Miguel and I have the kindest person on this earth for a mother, she is not a whore! But I see where your brat of a son gets his behavior from! You don't show any respect so Jake doesn't show it either!" I yell at Caroline. My entire life, I've been taught to never yell at an adult or slap them but Caroline Ballard is really starting to piss me off!

The only good thing out of her and Uncle Sonny's failed marriage is Billy Crockett… yeah, he's Jake and Alicia's older brother but he's nothing like them. He's respectful and caring but he, like Sonny, is not afraid to voice his opinion and step on a few toes if need be to get the job done.

 **Present time…**

Ali opened her eyes as Billy walked in, the two hugging.

"Hey there, little cousin. You feeling any better?" Billy says as they let go.

"A bit, yeah. The pain edged off a bit, it's not as bad." Ali says, not sure if she should ask about how Britt is.

"Britt hasn't woken up yet but they're monitoring her. Ali, that crash isn't your fault no matter what Scottie Wheeler said earlier." Billy says.

"Am I pissed that he blamed me? Yeah, I am. It wasn't my fault that Britt was drunk… but she's Scottie's daughter and he's worried sick about her. Just like my parents and brother are worried sick about me." Ali says as Roni walks in, the two immediately hugging.

"Oh, you… had me scared to death, Ali Castillo. Is anything broken, are you hurt anywhere else?" Roni says as they let go.

"These stitches in my hand are starting to drive me crazy but I'm okay… mostly. I just want to go on home." Ali says, Billy lightly tucking some of Ali's raven hair behind her left ear. "Any leads on… who it is that tried to…" She says.

"Not a name, not yet but Uncle Stan is running through some cases, some are older. Ali… has anyone ever told you about the Calderone family?" Billy says.

Ali jolted back as if an electric shock had hit her, turning angry.

"Calderone?! That bastard and his son who terrorized the entire Vice squad and everyone in Miami from 1984 to 1987?! Yeah, I know about them, they're in Hell where they belong!" Ali shouted as the others ran in.

"Ali, calm down, it's okay princess." Martin says softly, lightly rubbing his daughter's shoulders to try to comfort her as Billy walked outside, seeing Izzy and Noogie.

"Bad timing, you two." Billy says.

"We heard little Ali was here, is she alright?!" Izzy asks.

"If someone hurt that innocent little girl, they're gonna have hell to pay!" Noogie says angrily, remembering when he first met Ali. Noogie had dropped by to catch up with Izzy when a then 4 year old Ali snuck up and jumped on Noogie's back, Noogie spinning her around and Ali squealing happily like any small child who had just made a new friend.

"They're trying to calm her down… I said something that upset her, I didn't mean to." Billy says.

"Billy, we've all said something that upsets someone that we don't want to upset. What happened?" Izzy says.

"I mentioned… Calderone." Billy says.

"What would Esteban Sr and Orlando Calderone have to do with this? They've been dead since before the kids were born. Same with Angelina." Izzy says.

"But no one ever found Angelina and Rico's son after the explosion… all they found in the car was a small blue blanket." Billy says.

"You think… he attacked Ali?" Noogie manages to ask.

"He'd be about 20 nowadays… and he matches Ryan's description of Ali's attacker as well as the description of the man who's been terrorizing the women in Miami since mid July… it might be him. But before I could tell Ali, she went nuts and started shouting." Billy says.

Meanwhile, Britt Wheeler was waking up, her right arm in a cast from her hand to just below her shoulder as it had been broken in four places. Her collarbone had been broken too and sitting next to her was Scottie.

"I was worried you wouldn't wake up, sweetie." Scottie says, Britt blinking in confusion.

"What… happened to me?" Britt asks. She had no memory of anything past her fight with Ali in the high school gym a few weeks ago.

"You were in a car crash, the doctor said your memory would be a bit fuzzy at first. Your arm and collarbone are broken but nothing else is." Scottie says.

"I… I want to go home… I hate these places." Britt says, her green eyes filling up with tears because her right arm hurt so much. Scottie lightly brushed Britt's tears away and tried to calm her down as best as he could.

Meanwhile, Ryan, Ali, Miguel and Roni were alone in the room after Ali had calmed down, the four trying to think of a way out of the situation they found themselves in.

If Calderone knew their respective families histories with his own, Ali wouldn't be his only target.


End file.
